


The Walls See All

by threesipsmore



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesipsmore/pseuds/threesipsmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiju hides a snail cam in her brother's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls See All

Reiju had put a snail cam in her brother's room. To what means was no one's business- of course, one could perhaps argue that what happened in her brother's room was none of her business either.

But she was curious about her little brother, curious and suspicious.

He'd agreed to the marriage, with a little bit of manipulation on their part. They'd caught the charming little deer doctor, and the demon child Nico Robin as well. Ichiji was in charge of them, probably still had them somewhere on the fourth floor tied up.

Sanji had agreed to the wedding, on the condition that his darling crew mates be invited. They'd agreed in turn, though her older brothers were hesitant.

Reiju enjoyed the rubber man, liked to taunt and tease and pull at him. You could see it in his eyes, he still believed that he could _save_ Sanji.

She hums in her chair, wanting suddenly to go and find the little captain and play with him.

But then something interesting happens.

That swordsman is there, closing the door carefully behind him and Sanji grunts in acknowledgment from the cabriole sofa, though he seems a bit tense, as if expecting an unavoidable disagreement.

The swordsman is in his sleek tux- handsome as ever, if she were to be so bold as to add. Today had been the fittings, her little rubber man grumbling about the tight shoulders and stiff pants.

"That the outfit they gave you," Zoro nods at him.

"Surprised you can tell," her brother snorts, tapping his smoke into the ash tray.

"It's different," is all the man says.

Reiju furrows her brow, because there's something strange here, something off. She leans in a bit closer, the blue light of the screen the only source of illumination in her room.

"So this is it," Zoro grunts, "you're just going to give up."

She can't see Sanji's face, but his ears have gone a bit red and she smiles a little. Will she be witness to a domestic scuffle between nakama?

"Shut up,” Sanji mumbles, “you don't know what you're talking about."

Zoro seems to disagree. "Just like Robin, right, you think you're a burden or some shit. Just going to throw away your dream- must've never meant much to you in the first place then."

Sanji stands up abruptly, and she can see his scowling profile.

"Robin was not a burden!"

Zoro seems to be making a point that Sanji clues in on with an irritated puff of his cigarette. "This isn't the same, marimo. None of this is."

"We're going to get you out of here," the swordsman says, and Reiju smiles into her hand. That's what she'd been waiting for.

"Don't even think about it, you brainless oaf."

Oh? Interesting companionship there. She'd never seen her brother speak to any of the others in such a manner. The Strawhat swordsman doesn't seem fazed in the least. No, he's gotten quite close to her brother with this look to him. She wonders what it would be like, to have him stare at her so intently like that.

Props to her baby brother for keeping his composure, she'd surely have done something rather lewd by now if it'd been her.

The Strawhat crew was something to look at, that was for sure. She'd quite liked the sight of that demon child all tied up. She'd reluctantly had Ichiji loosen the hold, however. No need to be cruel, they had, after all, taken care of their brother rather well these past few years. They deserved some comfort, even if it's only in the lack of discomfort.

Still, she sighs into her hand, how could her brother handle such a gorgeous stare. Maybe he was immune, or perhaps the little cutie didn't recognize it for what is was- hell, maybe even the swordsman himself was clueless.

"I know you don't like her," Zoro says, "at least, not enough to abandon ship. Which means the only reason you're doing this is because you have no faith in us."

Sanji shoves past him and begins to pace about the room, puffing at the remains of his smoke. "What do you know? I happen to like her a lot. She's cute, and nice, and she likes baking- she even taught me a few tricks."

Zoro doesn't seem to be buying it, and neither does Reiju.

"Quit the act, cook."

Sanji stops by the bed, muttering, "Can't you at least allow me my lies? If I believe in them enough they'll become truths eventually."

Zoro wanders about that little couch in the middle of the room, standing before Sanji once more- closer than before. Reiju keens her head to the right a bit, as if she'd be able to see his face more clearly if she were to move her own person. Where she had once been privy to Zoro's expressions, she was now allowed the pleasure in seeing her brother's troubled face instead.

“For once, can someone in this crew just listen to me,” Sanji bites out, “this is my own damned decision.”

She’s sure she hadn’t imagined it, the way her brother’s eyes had dropped a bit. What had he been looking at?

“Fuck,” Zoro growls, annoyance tugging at his shoulders. He had a nice back, she admires. Wide and thick.

“You’re just so annoying sometimes, you know that? What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Her brother’s face darkens.

“Nothing, Zoro, you’re supposed to do nothing.”

“Well that’s not going to work for me,” the swordsman says, and Reiju has to admire his tenacity. The navigator had come by yesterday, the pretty little thing with the ample bosom. She’d spared Sanji her own pleas, but he’d been cordially unhearing.

Funny how this one got him all worked up.

“I don’t mean about you,” Zoro huffs, “what am I supposed to do with _me_?”

That gives both Reiju and Sanji pause. “You,” Sanji mimics her own thoughts, “what about you?”

“Just,” Zoro seems to be struggling, “just, I’m not okay with it, and I don’t know what to do about that. How the hell am I supposed to become the World’s Greatest Swordsman if I still have regrets tying me down? Our dreams are interlocked, shit cook. If you won’t pursue yours, then I don’t know if I can accomplish mine. That’s what makes us nakama, right? It’s not just that we want you back, but that we _need_ you back. How can Nami make a map of the world if she doesn’t find All Blue with you, how do you expect Franky’s ship to sail all the oceans with an incomplete crew?”

Zoro breathes harshly. “How can Luffy become King if he doesn’t even have a cook? Not just any cook, but _the_ cook. The Pirate King’s cook.”

How sweet. She pets her receiver snail absently. What a sweet man. She’s almost rooting for him.

“Zoro,” Sanji says quietly, and she stops her hand, noticing the broken edge to it. “Zoro, please stop talking.”

Reiju can read Sanji’s face then, even now after all these years, she knows what he’s thinking. _If_ _you_ _talk_ _any_ _more_ , that sullen face says, _I_ _might_ _just_ _give_ _in_.

What a dangerous man, this Roronoa Zoro, to have such weight on one of the legendary Vinsmokes as he did.

Zoro does stop talking, and Sanji would look relieved, probably, if the swordsman weren’t kissing him instead. Reiju’s hand drops, eyes wide though her lips twitch in interest.

Oh my. Oh _my_.

She leans in, knowing this to be better than any of those silly plays father used to take her to. Zoro’s got his hands to Sanji’s cheeks, cradling that blonde head with digging fingers, rough and callous in his kiss- Sanji's hands grasp the black wool of that tux, knuckles white and shaking. Zoro seems intent on wrecking him thoroughly, and Reiju can appreciate the effort.

She'd met a boy once on a summer island, and he'd looked to do the very same. Brutes always did look to ruin pretty things. She thinks, however, that her little brother might just be a bit more into it than she had been.

"Well shit,” Sanji breathes, the noise edged in static through her receiver, "you've given me no choice."

She can imagine the swordsman is confused, though she herself understood her brother’s chivalry well. It was bred into the family after all.

"I mean, I've betrayed the holy occasion, haven’t I," Sanji swallows, eyes dropping once more to what Reiju now knows to be Zoro's mouth, "I've kissed someone else on the eve of our wedding. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me.”

Look at him, making excuses. The cat is both in the box and not in the box. Until he tells Purin, he has neither kissed nor not kissed Zoro. It’s all the same to that charming little flower.

Zoro murmurs something she can’t possibly hear, neck craned towards the snail for better volume.

Sanji laughs in turn, louder than his counterpart. Zoro crowds him in against the edge of the bed, and she can see both their profiles now.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Zoro says simply. Sanji huffs as he’s shoved back onto the duvet.

* * *

 

The party is in full swing, the ceremony only hours away, the groom and bride tucked safely away- separately, of course.

“Keep on the lookout,” Yonji mutters, “I have reason to believe that they’re going to try something.”

Reiju grins mischievously at her younger brother in rapt understanding. “So you had a snail in his room too, huh?”

Yonji stiffens, glancing over at her.

“Your poor virgin eyes,” she sighs sweetly, patting the top of his head, “to see your dear older brother deflowered so.”

Yonji’s cheeks burn as he gapes at her now, wide-eyed. “You _watched!?”_

She stops her patting, blinking owlishly at him. “Oh, you didn’t?”

“I stopped after the kiss, like a _normal_ human being.”

Reiju shrugs, and Niji saunters on by, murmuring secretively. “Keep on the lookout, I have reason to believe they’re going to try something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: threesipsmore.tumblr.com


End file.
